Her Lie in April
by a kind alpaca
Summary: "Was I able to live inside your heart?" You barged right in and now, you're the owner of it. "Don't forget me, okay?" Wouldn't dream of it. "You better not hit the 'reset' button!" Kousei remembers a story about life. He remembers her.


**Here's a summary of the anime but with a very special narrator. I don't own any of the characters or the series!**

* * *

During a breezy day of spring, where the flowers were blooming with all their might, hoping to show the world how beautiful they can be, cherry blossoms were falling from their holder, falling to the ground and scattering all over, covering the streets with the lively color of pink.

A faint melody was playing in the background and that sound was coming from a small classroom.

It was a classroom with young aspiring pianists. Their small fingers moved as quickly as they could, their best efforts placed on playing the correct notes. Their eyes dancing across the sea of keys in an attempt to correctly play the assigned piece. Even their breaths were controlled, every single part of the body was concentrated on the piano.

And the one teaching this class was a young man of only eighteen-years of life. His short black hair was done in a messy but neat way while black glasses framed his eyes, only increasing how serious he looked.

When the class was finished with the piece, instead of making them play it once more, he decided to give them a break.

"Who wants to hear a story?"

Immediately, several hands shot up when the students heard the question.

"What kind of story?" A small brunette asked, her small brown eyes sparkled as she waited for the response.

"Hmm… It's a story about love-"

"Love? Eww!" A small boy made a face at the word, totally grossed out by such a girly thing.

The teacher smiled at him. "Love isn't that bad. It allows you to experience different things and more importantly, you start to grow once you understand this emotion." He replied, a gentle look on his face. "It can be amazing… But it can also be heartbreaking."

A girl in pigtails tilted her head. "Eh? Why? How can love cause pain?"

"I don't know. Maybe you love someone so much...you love them so much that when they're not around, you no longer know what to do without them."

"Sensei, have you felt love?"

His dark blue eyes turned to the student with the courage for asking something like that. "You want to hear a story?" He repeated, not answering directly to the question.

And again, everyone nodded but the same person spoke once more. "What kind of story is it?"

"It's a story about love...loss...heartache...and music."

A trembling hand was raised in the air, drawing the attention of the teacher to the student. "Yes?"

"Is it gonna be sad?" She asked with a wavering voice, tears already forming in her eyes as she imagined her dear teacher telling about something so tragic.

"I don't think it's sad."

"...O-Okay."

He smiled. "Alright. This is a story about many emotions. It's a roller coaster ride and there are many twists and turns-"

"I love roller coasters! They're awesome!"

Everyone looked at the young boy with spiky blonde hair. "You've been on one?" The girl next to him questioned him, not believing anything that came out of his mouth.

He nodded, a smug grin on his face. "You bet! It was thrilling!"

The teacher gave him a nod. "I'm sure they are. They can make you feel many things."

The boy nodded. "Yeah… I threw up but then I felt really pumped up!"

The class laughed. The teacher also gave a small chuckle before clearing his throat. "Are you ready for the story?"

"Yes!"

"Well, let's begin. Be sure to keep up, okay?"

* * *

 _This story is about a talented pianist. Yes. A very talented pianists._

 _He won every competition he entered and that was all due to the strict lessons that his mother gave him. He was a human metronome._

 _He never missed a note and never played with any mistakes. He was faithful to the compositions and played them perfectly. Well, at least perfect for a competition._

 _Many admired him… Many envied him… And many even pitied him._

 _He didn't have a normal childhood, as you can imagine. He didn't get to play with his friends like normal kids. He was very careful about the way he treated his hands. As a musician, losing them would be a nightmare._

 _All that work certainly paid off. Until, one day._

 _He finally got tired of being his mother's puppet. He told her how he felt and soon after that, she died from her illness._

 _He… He was traumatized. While playing at another competition, he completely broke down and lost his ability to hear his own playing._

 _It was a punishment. A punishment bestowed upon him by the hands of his mother._

 _After that horrible event, he never played again. Well, he never played the same as before again._

 _But this story isn't just about him._

 _It has another side._

 _This side is about a violinists. A free-spirited violinists who expresses herself with her music, with her actions, and the words she leaves behind._

 _She's full of life, despite the issues with her health. She was a pianist as well but after seeing him, she decided to play the violin. She wanted him to play the piano for her._

 _She learned to play it. And she continued to dream._

 _She was elated when she found out that he was in her school as well._

 _She had watched him as he grew, as he stood out from the rest, and as he and his two best friends had fun. She understood that she would never have a chance of being in their group. There just wasn't any space for her._

 _Like I mentioned before, this violinist had health problems. And when she found out that her time on this planet was almost running short, she decided to forsake all of her fears._

 _She began to eat more sweets, ignoring whether she looked fat or not. She began to wear contact lenses, overcoming that fear of them. She even began to play music with her style. She didn't want to regret anything. And now was the time for her to step ahead and make her dream come true._

 _She even told a lie. She told a lie that she liked his best friend._

 _That got her closer to him. She met, teased, and even played with him._

 _She opened up his eyes and brought him back on stage again._

 _They faced a lot of competitions and after their first performance together, she passed out._

 _Still going on with her life, she showed him how colorful music can be. It can, only if you allow it. Only if you have a story to tell with your music._

 _He realized how right she was. He began to play once more and he met several people along the way. He met his old rivals who later turned into friends, an important figure from his past, and he continued to receive the support from his friends._

 _He was no longer traumatized by his mother. No. He understood that his hearing loss was not a punishment. It wasn't. It's a gift. A gift that not many have._

 _And with her help, he continued but this time, he reached the hearts of people, just like his first performance._

 _He even became her accompanist._

 _But sadly, for their second performance together, she fainted before the show._

 _She reassured him and encouraged for him to keep on practicing while she remained in her hospital room, losing her musical hope as days passed._

 _He kept improving but seeing her like this was hurting him._

 _She kept on saying she was fine when she clearly wasn't. She was hiding something…_

 _And that was her loss._

 _She could no longer walk correctly. She could barely stand. And because of that, her body was fragile which meant no violin could be in her hand anymore._

 _She started to give up hope until he decided to punch her with his music._

 _It worked._

 _She wanted to play with him again. She wanted to live just a little bit more._

 _She gave her best efforts and so did he._

 _While he played at possibly one of the most important competitions of his life, she was facing the most crucial test of life._

 _He was playing and praying for her. She was doing that as well. She was picturing herself with her violin and him on the piano._

 _He was a mess that day. He almost didn't play but he had promised her. He had promised to do his best. He poured his heart into the keys as he recollected all the events and people in his mind. His mind began to thank those that were always there supporting him and those that had recently joined the squad._

 _He remembered her as well. He remembered her smile and her cheerful words._

 _And in a dream-like state, he was at his piano and she stood there, beautiful as ever with her violin. They played with all their emotions and it was something both nostalgic and melancholy._

 _He desperately called for her with his music._

' _Wait.'_

' _Don't go!'_

' _Pester me for caneles again!'_

' _Call me to kill time again!'_

' _I don't care if I'm Friend A or a substitute!'_

' _Please… Please…'_

' _Don't go!'_

' _Please! Don't leave me behind!'_

 _He shouted in his mind but that was useless. She was gone…._

 _He kept playing all the way until the end, and with tears in his eyes, he said his farewell._

' _Goodbye…'_

* * *

 _That's not the end, though._

 _She left something for him._

 _It was a letter. A summary of her life on a piece of paper meant for him._

 _And just like usual, she was lively with her words._

" _You're an awful person."_

" _Laggard, slowpoke, dummy."_

 _She has a way with words, doesn't she?_

" _Kaori Miyazono likes Ryota Watari…that was the lie I told."_

 _She completely fooled all of us, huh?_

" _That lie would bring before me...Kousei Arima. It brought me to you."_

 _That lie… Her lie…_

" _He's a fun guy as a friend but I need someone more intense."_

 _More intense?_

" _You were different from what I expected."_

 _Different?_

" _You were more negative and pensive, not to mention stubborn and relentless!"_

 _Relentless? Negative?_

" _You had a much lower voice than I had imagined and you were more manly than I thought."_

 _Manly? Me?_

" _But you were just as gentle as I had imagined."_

…

" _Remember the time we jumped off Courage Bridge? The water was so cold but it was amazing!"_

 _It sure was…_

" _Remember when we watched the round moon peeking into the music room? It looked like a delicious manju bun!"_

 _A manju bun?_

" _When we raced that train, I thought for sure that we were gonna win!"_

…

" _Wasn't it fun to sing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star together while the stars shone upon us?"_

 _It was a very memorable moment…_

" _Isn't school better at night?"_

 _Mmm…_

" _Wouldn't you agree that cherry blossom petals look like snow?"_

 _They do look alike…_

" _I'm always getting distracted by things off stage and being a musician, isn't that confusing?"_

 _It's you… Of course it doesn't make sense._

" _Isn't it funny how the most unforgettable scenes can be so trivial?"_

 _That's not true._

" _What about you? Was I able to live inside someone's heart?"_

 _Yes, you were._

" _Was I able to live inside your heart?"_

 _You barged right in without taking off your shoes._

" _Do you think you'll be able to remember me just a little?"_

 _If I ever forget you…_

… _you know you'd come back to haunt me._

" _You better not hit 'reset'!"_

 _As if I ever would._

" _Don't forget me, okay?"_

 _Okay._

" _That's a promise, okay?"_

 _Okay._

" _I'm glad it's you, after all._

 _Will I reach you?_

 _I hope I can reach you._

 _Kousei Arima…_

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I'm sorry I didn't finish all the caneles._

 _I'm sorry I hit you so much._

 _I'm sorry I was such a brat._

 _Sorry a million times over…_

 _Thank you."_

 _You're so selfish. I should be the one thanking you._

 _So, thank you. Thank you for so many wonderful times together. Thank you for so many memories. Thank you for everything._

 _Now, a spring without you awaits me and many more are to come, but I promise, you will forever remain in my heart._

* * *

"That's it." Kousei finished with a small smile, his blue eyes softening as he remembered the blonde that he came to care for so much.

The previous girl raised her hand, a few sniffles coming from her. "I thought you said it wasn't a sad story." She was obviously struggling to deal with the sadness, her small heart only taking so much.

Kousei smiled. "It's not sad. It's a story of life. It happened. But now I'm here. I'm here, still thinking about those times with her. I do get sad but sadness never corresponded to her image. She was always looking at everything with so much positive energy, I learned to do that as well. That's what she left behind for me."

The spiky-haired kid raised his hand. "That was a deep story." He commented, his own tears struggling to keep the tears in.

"Yeah… Now, come on. Let's continue with practice."

A red haired-girl stood up proudly. "Yes! And let's dedicate this to the violinist!"

"Yeah!"

"For her!"

"Let's do our best!"

Kousei smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure she's grinning right now, clapping very loudly for all of you."

 _Yeah… She's watching over us. She's smiling. She's still living here deep inside my heart._

 _Forever…_

* * *

 **I just finished watching this anime yesterday and I had to do this. I'm sorry. I do apologize, I know it's crappy. This anime totally brought me to tears! Why did Kaori have to die?! Not fair! How depressing! But, if she had not died, I feel that the story wouldn't have had the same impact.**

 **So, yeah. The italic is meant to be Kousei's narration and he does respond to the letter at the end. Hope it's not confusing!**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think! I'm not the best writer and I'd really appreciate any type of feedback! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
